


Stuck Together Pieces

by MathClassWarfare



Series: We're on a Road to Nowhere [16]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, M/M, POV Noctis Lucis Caelum, Prompt Fill, Secret Relationship, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22835473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MathClassWarfare/pseuds/MathClassWarfare
Summary: A little something forDavnere'stwitter prompt:Promptis - touchy-feely
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: We're on a Road to Nowhere [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1209105
Comments: 10
Kudos: 46
Collections: FFXV Creators' Haven





	Stuck Together Pieces

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Davnere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davnere/gifts).



It’s a cool and foggy afternoon at Cape Caem, and there isn’t anything pressing to do. Gladio’s been gone, taking care of some business he doesn’t want to tell the rest of them about. Cid is working on the boat. (Noctis’s father’s boat. The king’s vessel. Now, Noctis supposes, it’s his.) Ignis, Monica and Dustin have been meeting for hours, making plans for when they get to Altissia. Noctis tried to follow along as best he could, but when it was clear that he had nothing much to contribute (and he kept nodding off) he and Prompto decided to go for a walk. To his relief, Iris and Talcott didn’t tag along. It hasn’t been easy to get time alone together in this house.

They walk out onto the rocks, stepping carefully to keep their boots safe from the whirling salt water. Seagulls are chattering nearby. Noctis looks at the impossibly huge ocean and shivers, burying his hands further into his coat pockets.

He hears Prompto land with a thud on the rock behind him and ask, “It’s weird, right? Not having the big guy around?”

Noctis turns and looks at him. “Yeah, I guess.” He holds out an arm and Prompto nuzzles up to his side. 

Leaning his head against Noctis, Prompto says, “Not to get all touchy-feely, or whatever—”

“No?” Noctis interrupts, squeezing Prompto’s ass. “Why not?”

“You know what I mean!” he laughs. “I’m trying to . . .” He scrunches his brow.

Noctis puts his arm around Prompto again and kisses him softly on the cheek. “Sorry,” he says. “You were saying?”

“It’s nothing, really. Just—” Prompto takes in a breath. “This might sound fucked up, but traveling with you guys has been, like . . . the best part of my life.”

Noctis holds him even closer. It _is_ kinda fucked up—they’re at war, far from home, and people they love are dead. But still, there have been times during the last several weeks that he’s felt the same way.

“I mean,” Prompto continues, “My life hasn’t been all that great, so maybe you think that’s not saying much, but I feel like, for the first time, I’m part of something. Like—something important. You know?”

Noctis nods and thumbs at Prompto’s belt loop as he listens.

“And . . . I think I’m not actually that terrible at it,” Prompto mutters. “Imagine that.”

“You’re _great_ at it.” Noctis shifts so that they’re facing each other and rests his hands on Prompto’s shoulders—fingers brushing the hair at the back of his neck. “Like I keep saying, I couldn’t do this without you.”

“It’s funny. “ Prompto grins. “When we were fighting without Gladio, I missed having him there to, like, yell at me to pay attention.” Giggling, he adds, “I think it helps.”

Noctis just rolls his eyes. 

“Seriously, though. We’re better when the whole gang is together. I hope he gets back soon.”

“Yeah.” Noctis wraps Prompto in a hug and looks up, towards the road. “Me too.’

**Author's Note:**

> The title is this [song](http://youtu.be/o-xgwJRwhXE) from Atoms for Peace.


End file.
